Fallen Promise
by Icenectar
Summary: Alana is brought back to life and runs into Gene and Jim for a second time. Gene promises to find a place for her but she meets an untimely end before Gene can fufil his promise. Very emotional!


Fallen Promise

            The room was half-lit as he pulled the wires out of her chest.  He flipped a switch and the girl's violet eyes blinked open.  She slowly sat up as her eyes gradually began to focus.  She raised a hand to her blue hair and glanced around the room.  She glanced down at her nude body and ran her other hand inquisitively down her skin.

            "Can you speak? Do you understand what I'm saying?"  the man inquired as he stepped forward.

            "Where…where am I? _Who_ am I?"  she inquired as the man took her hand and checked her pulse.

            "You're in a hospital. Your I.D. chip says your name is Alana. There was an explosion in an apartment house three weeks ago. You showed faint signs of life when the ambulance arrived and you were rushed here."

            "How am I?"

            "We can let you leave by the end of the day. Your clothes are over there if you want to get dressed."

            Alana looked at the clothes lying on the table and slowly put a foot on the floor.  She unsteadily stood up and took a step forward.  After a few shaky paces later, she reached the table and picked up her clothes.  She took her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head.  She put her arms through the sleeves and held up her pants.  She stared at the wall for a moment then lowered her head.

            "What is it?"

            "I thought I saw something. A face. It wasn't very clear but it had two scars on the cheek," Alana replied.

            "Do you remember your past?"  the doctor inquired.

            "I don't remember anything before now. I see the face but it is very unclear. I don't know who it is."

            "Perhaps it will come to you."

            Alana pulled up her pants and the doctor took her hand.  She looked at him as he led her out of the room.  She blinked her eyes at the change in light and glanced out the window.  She gazed at the buildings in awe and inquisitively touched the glass.

            "What is this place?"

            "It's called Centinal 3. You are recovering very well. Once we get to the registration desk, I think you'll be ready to leave."

            "Where will I go?"

            "Explore the city."

            Alana fell silent as they continued to walk down the hallway. She watched the hospital staff do their work and glanced at the desk that they had stopped before.  The doctor said a few words to the nurse at the desk and turned to Alana.

            "You're all done. You can leave now," he said and pointed to the door.  She walked out the door onto the street and glanced around. What was she supposed to do now?

            "Gene, give it back!"  Jim cried as Gene ran into Alana.

            "Sorry about that," Gene said and took her hand.  She stood up and gazed at him.  There was something familiar about him…Gene stared at her and stepped back.

            "Do I…know you? You seem familiar," she said and blinked her eyes.

            "Nice going Gene. Why don't you…? Is that…?"  Jim asked as he stared at Alana.

            "Hi. My name's…wait a second. I just learned it a little while ago."

            "She seems disoriented Gene."

            "So I noticed," Gene said as Alana began to cry.

            "Why am I here? Who am I? I don't remember," she sniffed as she turned away from Gene.

            "How long were you in the hospital?"  Jim inquired.

            "They told me three weeks. They said I was in an accident at an apartment house."

            "Gene, it _is_ her."

            "You said she was dead," Gene said.

            "She was."

            "Then how…?"

            "Gene, look at her. She doesn't remember anything."

            "Alana…"

            "That's it. That's my name. How did you know it?"  she asked and Gene grinned.

            "I've met you before," he said.

            "You have?"

            "Come on, we'll take you back to our shop."

            "Why?"

            "You don't want to spend the whole day standing here do you?"  Jim asked.

            "I guess not," Alana replied as Jim took her hand.  Alana glanced at him and slowly smiled.

            "I bet you're hungry. That hospital food isn't the best in the world," Gene said as they started walking.

            "How do I know you two?"

            "We did a job for your family."

            "What are you talking about?"  Jim demanded.

            "Do you think she can handle the truth?"  Gene asked.

            "Well…no. I guess you're right."

            "It's better if she doesn't know about her past."

            "So I live here?"  Alana asked.

            "Yes," Gene said as he took her hand.  She looked at him for a moment, her eyes shrouded by a dark veil of emptiness.  Gene grinned and she slowly returned the smile.

            "Were we…close at one time?"

            "Sort of."

            "Gene, you're not going to…" Jim said and Gene looked at him.

            "What do you think?"  Gene asked.

            "Gene don't."

            "Why not?"

            "Can't you stop being yourself for one second?"

            "Hey I remember how great she looks when she's naked."

            "Are you talking about me?"  Alana asked and Gene looked at her.

            "Well I'm certainly not talking about Jim. Here we are. You know, you should get some new clothes. That figure of yours needs to be shown off," Gene said as they stopped at his shop.

            "Gene I really don't think…" Jim protested as Gene put his arm around Alana's waist.

            "Would you quit worrying? Come on."

            "Where are we going?"  Alana asked.

            "Upstairs."

            "Can't you grow up Gene?"  Jim asked.

            "I am grown up. I'm going to have a rendezvous. See you later Jim," Gene said as he led Alana upstairs.

            "Why was he so upset?"  Alana asked as Gene shut the door behind him.

            "Jim gets like that. He tends to be over-bearing at times. Sit down."

            She sat beside him on the bed and he leaned close to her.  She gazed into his blue eyes as he forced her to lie on the bed.  He kissed her passionately as he brought a hand to her crotch.  He ran his hand over it and watched her movements.

***

            Jim sat angrily on the couch and stared at the window.  Why did Gene have to be so…juvenile?  The woman had just gotten out of the hospital, had no memory, and now Gene was taking advantage of her.  Didn't he have any morals?  Wasn't there more to life then women?  Jim gazed up at the ceiling and growled.  There certainly wouldn't be any work done anytime soon.  He stood up and walked to his room and shut the door.

            "Damn you Gene!" he yelled as he angrily picked up a pair of pliers.

***

            "It's about time you came down," Jim said as he put a plate in the sink.

            "Would you stop complaining? What do we have to eat?"  Gene asked as he searched through the refrigerator.

            "You're cooking for yourself. I'm not doing anything for you."

            "Is someone jealous?"

            "Cut it out! I'm _not_ jealous. We have work to do Gene. This is a business, not a pleasure house."

            "Geez. Lay off will you? Besides, we haven't had any business lately."

            "Well maybe we'd get some business if you'd stop running around!"

            "Not so loud. She's asleep."

            "That's another thing Gene. What are we going to do with her?"

            "I don't know," Gene replied as he sat down.  "Her memory is completely gone. She doesn't know who or what she is. I pity her."

            A loud _thud_ came from the bottom of the stairs and Gene ran out of the kitchen.  He glanced at the blanket lying spread out at the top of the stairs and then at Alana lying unconscious on the floor.

            "What happened Gene?"  Jim asked.

            "She fell down the stairs. Get that blanket will you? I'm putting her on the couch," Gene said as he picked up Alana's body.

            "She's really going to cause problems for us."

            "Would you quit worrying?"

            "What are you doing?"

            "Seeing if she responds to touch."

            "Here's the blanket."

            "Thanks."

            Gene covered her nude figure with the blanket and sighed.  He wondered if she would ever get her memory back.  It didn't really matter, whether she had her memory or not, for her past was just as jumbled up as her present.  She moved slightly and Gene glanced at her.

            "Let's go look for some jobs," he said as he picked up his coat.

            "What about her Gene?"  Jim inquired.

            "Who knows how long she'll be out? Besides, we can't do anything unless we have some money. Come on, with her memory problem, she won't miss us."

            "All right."

***

            A few hours later, Alana awoke.  She gazed around the room for a moment then stood up.  She slowly climbed the stairs and stepped into Gene's room.  She got dressed and gazed out the window.  Why had they left her alone?  Where had they gone?  She closed her eyes and pictured Gene's face.  He was sitting somewhere drinking.  She opened her eyes and walked out of the room.

***

            "Don't you think we should be heading back Gene?"  Jim asked as Gene downed another beer.

            "We will. I'm scouting the place," Gene replied as a commotion followed a newcomer to the bar.  Whistles and numerous offers and compliments shortly followed.  Jim looked questioningly at Gene.

            "Are you going to check it out?"

            "Eventually."

            "Gene it's…"

            "Can I sit down?"  Alana inquired and Gene looked up.

            "New outfit huh? I like it," Gene said as Alana sat beside Jim.

            "How did you get here?"  Jim asked.

            "I followed you," she replied and Gene looked at her from over the rim of his glass.  He set the glass down and stared at her.

            "How?"

            "By your life patterns. Every living thing has a different pattern."

            "That fall must have unlocked part of her memory," Jim said.

            "I don't know. It sounds more like an automatic response to me. Let's get out of here. Your presence is distracting the clientele," Gene said and stood up.

            "Is that bad?"  Alana asked as Gene took her hand.

            "Not as long as I'm near you."

            "You are so full of it Gene," Jim said as they walked out of the bar.

            "Come on Jim, you know I'm quick with a gun. They know what they'd get if they made an advance," Gene said as he lay a hand over Alana's rump.

            "So you can follow anything?"

            "I don't know. I wasn't aware that I could follow you until I did," Alana replied.

            "How did you follow us?"  Gene asked.

            "I don't know. I just wondered where you were and started walking."

            "So you did it unconsciously?"  Jim inquired and Alana shrugged her shoulders.

            "I guess," she replied.

            "Didn't those pirates say she was part of a tracking system?"  Gene inquired.

            "You're right Gene. That must be how she found us. Do you think any of those pirates are still alive?"  Jim asked.

            "If they are, don't you think they would have made a move by now?"

            "You've got a point there."

"Are you talking about me again?"  Alana asked as she looked at Gene.

"Sort of. We're here. Do you want to go back upstairs?"  Gene asked.

            "I'd like that," Alana said and Jim groaned.

            "Gene don't," Jim said as Gene gazed at her chest.

            "Do _you_ want to teach her some things?"  Gene asked and Jim blushed.

            "Cut it out Gene."

            "Why do you tease him so much?"  Alana asked as Gene stroked her neck.

            "Because it's fun," Gene replied and kissed her.  She blinked her eyes as he fully explored her mouth.

            "Let her breathe for God's sake," Jim said as Gene put his arms around her waist.  Their lips parted momentarily and Gene grinned.  He put a hand to her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

            "You have beautiful skin," he commented and kissed her again.

            "Thank you. Gene…" she said as he laid a hand on her chest.

            "Gene would you just stop?"  Jim asked as he turned away in disgust.

            "Why are you so worried about it?"  Gene asked.

            "Can't you see her as something more than a plaything?"

            "I…don't look like a plaything, do I?"  Alana inquired and Gene put a finger to her lips.

            "You're a beautiful woman," Gene said and Jim sighed.

            "You'll never change Gene," he said as Gene walked into the kitchen.

            "That's good to know."

            "What are you doing now?"

            "Getting a drink."

            "We just cam from a bar. How can you still be thirsty?"

            "I am okay? Go on upstairs Alana."

            "You're not going to get her drunk are you?"

            "Come on, would I do something like that?"

            "_Duh,_ that's why I asked the question?"

            "All right. Shut up."

            "Gene it's not right."

            "Would you stop being my conscience? I'm going upstairs. Would you like to come with me and tell me where I can and can't touch?"

            "You're so immature Gene!"

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Look, why don't you run along and play?"

            "Maybe I will," Jim said and walked into his room and slammed the door.

***

            "I'm here," Gene said as he closed the door behind him.  Alana turned away from the window and sighed.

            "Why do I have the feeling that I don't belong?"  she asked as Gene brought her away from the window.

            "What do you mean? Here, drink this."

            "I mean, you're really nice and all but I feel empty inside. It's like I'm just here and there's nothing more than that. It tastes good but it makes me feel funny."

            "Don't drink it so fast."

            "When I look at you like this, you look different."

            "Put the bottle on the floor."

            Alana did as she was told and watched Gene take off his shirt.  She lay back on the bed and laid her hands on her chest.  Gene watched her hands with interest as he removed his pants.  He wished he were those hands, lying peacefully on her soft shirt.  He walked over to the bed and laid his hands on her pants.

            "That's why he gets so upset, isn't it?"  Alana asked as Gene pulled off her pants.

            "What?"  Gene asked as he gazed upon her.

            "Jim gets upset because I'm here. Why did they have to save me? Why?"

            "Calm down Alana."

            "Isn't it true?"

            "Jim's just high strung."

***

            "Well isn't it the little sunshine boy?"  Jim asked as Gene stumbled into the kitchen the next morning.

            "Shut up. She feels really worthless. I think she would have preferred dying," Gene said as he opened the refrigerator.

            "That's terrible Gene."

            "I wish we could find something for her to live for."

            "You mean she hasn't promised to dedicate her life to you?"

            "Very funny. She's nice and all but I'm not going to form any commitments with her."

            "You never form commitments with the women you're with."

            "True. Look who's awake."

            "Good morning," Jim said to Alana as she sat down.

            "My head hurts," she said.

            "I told you not to drink so fast," Gene said.

            "Would you like something to eat?"  Jim asked.

            "I'd like that," she replied.

            "What would you like?"

            "It's too bad I can't have you for breakfast," Gene said.

            "Would you shut up Gene? If you want to do anything then you can help me cook," Jim said as Alana pulled her hair back.

            "You can cook?"  Alana asked.

            "Sort of," Gene replied.

            "You've gotten better. You should have seen him when he was first learning to cook. He was terrible," Jim said and ducked a flying towel.  Alana smiled at their actions and Gene watched her out of the corner of his eye.  She was happy and yet there was an emptiness in her smile. 

            "I really feel sorry for her," Gene muttered as he switched on the stove. "She's so empty. You can see it in her face."

            "What do you think we should do Gene?"  Jim asked and Gene sighed.

            "I don't know."

            Alana stood up and walked to the window.  She watched the city life through the window and sighed.  It didn't feel right. This wasn't her home.  She didn't belong.  She was stuck on a strange planet with no memory of her origins and the only two people that knew her was a young boy and an irresponsible young man.  She placed her nose on the glass and pressed her nose against the windowpane.  Her tears streaked the glass and she sniffed.

            "Don't start again. Come on, can't you find something to be happy about?"  Gene asked and she glanced at his reflection in the window.

            "You have an identity. I don't. How can I be happy when I don't know who I am? You don't know what it's like to see the world and not know how you fit in," she replied.

            "Gene it's burning!"  Jim cried and Alana watched Gene run back into the kitchen.  She sighed and walked out of the shop.  She didn't know where she was going but she knew that her presence was making things difficult for Gene and Jim.  She could feel the tension that arose between them when she entered the room.  She turned down the street and walked into a small par.  She sat down on a bench and gazed at the fountain positioned in the center of the park.  She watched the water spurt out from the top of the stone fish statue and sighed.

            She closed her eyes and searched her memory for a clue of who she was.  She began to hum a melody that was brought to mind by the sound of rushing water.  She wasn't sure why but the sound of the fountain made her picture an ocean with dark indigo water.  A soft breeze struck up, gently blowing her hair about her face.  There was a beach with rich golden sand littered with beautiful shells.  The sky darkened and Alana opened her eyes, the image fading from her sight.  She glanced around, trying to remember where she was.  She looked at the fountain where Gene sat watching her.  He stood up and walked towards her.  She watched him for a moment as she tried to remember his name.

            "Are there words to that song?"  he asked and she looked at him.

            "What song?"  she asked as he took her hand.

            "The one you were singing."

            "I don't know."

            "You have a beautiful voice. We didn't mean to ignore you."

            "It's not that. I just wish I knew where I belonged."

            "I'll find a place for you."

            "I've already put you out by so much."

            "It's all right. I want to help."

            "You don't have to feel sorry for me."

            "I don't," Gene said and kissed her.  He tightly embraced her as she closed her eyes.  She belonged somewhere.  There was a life out there for her and he was going to find it.  She would have a new life and it would be a good one.  She wouldn't be taken advantage of like she had been in the past.

            "Thank you for being so nice," she said.

            "It's no problem. Let's go back. You must be hungry."

            He took her hand and led her out of the park.  He ran his hand through her hair and squeezed her hand.  She leaned against him and Gene smiled.

***

            "There you are. It figures that you'd leave me with most of the work," Jim said as Gene let go of her hand.

            "She wandered off," Gene replied as Alana sat at the table.

            "Sure Gene. Here you go Alana."

            "Thank you," Alana said as she picked up a fork.

            "Are you going to serve me too?"  Gene asked and Jim looked at him.

            "No. You can serve yourself," Jim replied as he sat at the table.

            "You're no fun."

            "I wish I could help you out somehow," Alana said as she watched the two eat.

            "What are you good at?"  Jim asked.

            "I don't know. I guess I can't help out if I don't know what my strong points are."

            "We'll find something for you to do. Maybe we should take her into the workshop and let her loose," Gene suggested.

            "Why? What would she know about mechanics? Oh yeah," Jim said as he looked at Alana.

            "What do you mean?"  she asked.

"You have some cybernetic enhancements," Gene replied.

"You mean I'm not real?"

"No. You were…added to."

"Why?"

"We're not exactly sure."

"How much do you know that you're not willing to tell me?"

Gene glanced awkwardly at Jim and Jim flushed.  Alana watched their actions for a moment and stood up.  She said nothing as she walked out of the room and went upstairs.  Gene and Jim stared at each other for a moment then Jim stood up and took his empty plate to the sink.

            "Nice going Gene," Jim said as he turned on the tap.

            "I feel like such an idiot," Gene said as he stood up.

            "You stepped right into this situation."

            "She probably feels terrible now."

            "Are you going up there?"

            "What does it look like I'm doing?"

            "Gene, don't get too involved with her."

            "I won't mother."

            "Be serious Gene!"

            "I was being serious. You get so overbearing at times. Geez."

***

            Gene knocked on the door and opened it.  Alana glanced up at him and turned away.  Gene sighed and sat next to her.  He laid a hand on her shoulder and she moved away from him.  She placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," he said as he reached for her.

            "Gene, I want to know my past no matter how terrible it may be. Can't you understand?"  she asked as she gazed tearfully at him.

            "I guess. It's just that I know if I had a choice between knowing and not knowing portions of my past, I would prefer not to know those portions."

            "At  least you have a past to regret," Alana said as she ran out of the room.  She tore down the stairs and ran into the street.

            "Come on Jim!"  Gene cried as he threw his coat around his neck.

            "What's going on?"  Jim asked as he opened his door.

            "She ran off. Come on. I need you to drive."

            "How are we going to find her?"

            "We'll find her. Come on."

***

            Alana ran down the street and into a department store.  Her feel pounded up the stairs and she stopped to gasp for air.  She didn't know what she was doing but she couldn't take it any more.  She ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the roof.  She ran to the edge of the roof and climbed onto the ledge.  The wind blew through her hair as she spread her arms.  She stepped off the ledge and opened her eyes as something held her back.

            "What the hell were you doing?"  Gene demanded and Alana looked at him.

            "How did I get here?"  she asked as Gene pulled her away from the ledge.

            "You mean you don't remember?" 

            "No."

            "Alana…"

            "What?"

            "Please let me help you."

            "Gene…"

            "You belong somewhere. Trust me."

            "I've put so much upon you. I'm sorry."

            "Alana don't feel guilty please. Come on, give me a smile okay?"

            She slowly smiled and Gene grinned.  He wiped a tear from her face and kissed her.  The building underneath her suddenly gave way due to poor construction.  She screamed in shock as she fell to the street below.  Gene stared at the spot that she had stood on, the concrete still crumbling from the breaking point as a tremendous rainstorm broke out in the heavens above.  He could still see the look of terror on her face as their kiss was suddenly broken apart by the means of poor construction.  He turned and ran down the stairs, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do for her once he reached the ground.

            He ran into the street and over to where she lay, blood pooling out from her body.  Gene sadly watched the rain drip off her lifeless face.  There was nothing that he could do for her this time either.  It was over.  There was no way for her to get a third chance at life.  He sighed as Jim walked up to him.  He had promised that he would find out where she belonged and now…

            "She's really gone this time Gene," Jim said.

            "I gave her a promise. I told her that I would find out where she belongs," he said quietly.

            "You did Gene. Now she doesn't have anything to worry about."

            "Why do I feel like such an ass then?"

            "Perhaps you cared more about her than you realized."

            "Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm sure gonna miss her."


End file.
